Riddled/Transcript
: DEREK: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : KIRA: When a Kitsune rubs its tails together, it can create fire or lightning. It's called foxfire. ( ) : LYDIA: All day, I have been hearing this sound... : STILES: You've been right every time something like this has happened, so don't start doubting yourself now. ( ) : MELISSA: Are you all right? : STILES: ...I guess not really? : ALLISON: They're called the Oni. They're looking for someone possessed. There's a dark spirit attached to them. ( ) MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: the phone Hey man, what's up? : SCOTT: the phone Stiles? : SCOTT: the phone Stiles? You there? : STILES: the phone Scott? Hey, I'm here... : SCOTT: the phone Are you okay? Can you hear me? : STILES: the phone Scott, I don't know where I am... I don't know how I got here... I think I was sleepwalking... : SCOTT: the phone Okay, um, can you see anything? Just tell me what you see? : STILES: the phone Uh, it's dark. It's hard to see. I think there's something wrong with my--'' : STILES: ''voicemail recording Hey--'' : SCOTT: ''the phone Stiles? : STILES: voicemail recording This is Stiles and you missed me. Leave a message. : SCOTT: muttering Come on... : STILES: voicemail recording Hey, this is St--'' : SCOTT: ''panting God, come on, come on... : SCOTT: the phone Stiles? : STILES: the phone Scott, I don't think I can get out of here. I can't move. : SCOTT: the phone Where are you? : STILES: the phone I don't know. I don't know. It's too dark. I can't see much, and something's wrong with my leg. It's stuck on something, and it's... I think it's bleeding... : SCOTT: the phone How bad? : SCOTT: the phone Stiles, how bad is it? : SCOTT: the phone Stiles, are you there? Can you hear me? : STILES: the phone Ah, there's some kind of smell down here. Something smells ''terrible. It's brutal. My eyes are watering.'' : SCOTT: the phone Okay, listen. I'm calling your dad-- : STILES: the phone No, no, no, no, don't--'' : SCOTT: ''the phone But your dad-- : STILES: the phone Don't. Just please, don't call him. Promise you won't. He already worries about me too much. Scott, please--'' : SCOTT: ''the phone But what if I can't find you? Stiles, I can't make a promise like that-- : STILES: the phone No, no, no, just please... : STILES: the phone Please, don't call him. Come find me. You can do it. He doesn't have to know. Scott, you can find me. : SCOTT: the phone I don't know if I can do this... : STILES: the phone Oh, I gotta call you back. I have to turn the phone off. : SCOTT: the phone What? No, hey, wait-- : STILES: the phone I'm gonna call you back--'' : SCOTT: ''the phone Hold on, Stiles, wait! Hold on, man-- : SCOTT: Isaac! Isaac, get up! I need your help! : SCOTT: Isaac! : ISAAC: What? What's wrong? : SCOTT: It's Stiles. Get dressed. : ISAAC: frowning What's wrong with Stiles? : SCOTT: ...I don't know. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: I said hold still. : AIDEN: Are we even allowed to be here this late? What if security catches us? : LYDIA: scoffing There is no security! The number of homicides in this school has seen to it that no sane person will ever take a night job here again. : AIDEN: So, we're all alone...? : LYDIA: You're losing the pose again. : AIDEN: You know, when you said you wanted me to model for you, this wasn't what I thought you had in mind... : LYDIA: Oh, really? If you're thinking nude modeling, it's usually done without the pants. : LYDIA: ...You hear that? : AIDEN: Hear what? : LYDIA: You don't hear that? : AIDEN: I hear music-- what do you hear? : LYDIA: Voices. : LYDIA: It's gone... : STILES: voiceover Please, come find me... MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: the phone Hey, Stiles-- : STILES: the phone Did you call him? Did you call my dad? : SCOTT: the phone No, just Isaac. We're coming to find you. Can you figure out where you are? Try to find something and tell us where to look. : STILES: the phone It's a basement... I think-I think I'm in some kind of basement... : SCOTT: the phone In a house? : STILES: the phone No, it looks bigger-- like, industrial. I think there's a furnace. But it's cold. It's freezing down here. : STILES: the phone I gotta turn the-I gotta turn the phone off, Scott. It's going to die. : SCOTT: the phone Wait, wait, wait! What else is there? What do you see? : STILES: the phone The phone's dying. I can't talk. I have to go. Please... : SCOTT: the phone Stiles... Why are you whispering? : STILES: the phone Because I think there's someone in here with me... TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS YUKIMURA HOUSE : KIRA: Mom, my lamp's dead. Do we have any more bulbs? : KIRA: Mom? : NOSHIKO: What did you do? : KIRA: Uh, nothing. It was an accident-- : NOSHIKO: It's after midnight. You should be asleep. : NOSHIKO: Go to sleep. STILINSKI HOUSE : SCOTT: How did you know? Did he call you, too? : LYDIA: I heard it. : AIDEN: Don't ask-- it gets more confusing when you ask. : ISAAC: Okay... : LYDIA: Not as confusing as this. : LYDIA: He uses red for unsolved cases... : AIDEN: Maybe he thinks he's part of an unsolved case? : ISAAC: Or is an unsolved case? : LYDIA: Hold on-- is he still out there? You don't know where he is? : SCOTT: He said that he was in an industrial basement somewhere. : ISAAC: We came here to get a better scent. : LYDIA: What else did he say? : SCOTT: anxiously Something's wrong with his leg-- it's bleeding. : ISAAC: And he's freezing. : AIDEN: Tonight's the coldest night of the year. It's going to drop into the twenties. : LYDIA: What did his dad say? : SCOTT: We kind of... We didn't tell him yet. : LYDIA: incredulously Stiles is bleeding and freezing and you didn't call his dad? : SCOTT: He made me promise not to! : SCOTT: We can find him by scent. If he was sleepwalking, he couldn't have gotten far, right? : AIDEN: You didn't notice his Jeep is gone, did you? : LYDIA: You promised you wouldn't call his dad-- I didn't. : SCOTT: Wait, Lydia! Hold on-- I can get more help. I can call Derek, Allison-- : LYDIA: scoffing Everyone except for the cops. Great idea! : AIDEN: You guys remember she only gets these feelings when someone's about to die, right? : SCOTT: sighing You don't have to call his dad. It's five minutes to the station. : LYDIA: We'll catch up. : SCOTT: What? Why? : LYDIA: There's something here... : ISAAC: Yeah, evidence of total insanity. : SCOTT: We can figure out what's wrong with him after we find a way to keep him from freezing to death. : LYDIA: Go. We'll be right behind you. STILES' MINDSCAPE (EICHEN HOUSE) : STILES: Who's there? : STILES: I know you're there. I can hear you. : STILES: Who are you??? : STILES: Self... BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: Come on... : STILINSKI: If his Jeep is gone, that's where we start. Parrish, let's get an APB out on a blue 1980 CJ-5 Jeep. : STILINSKI: Cordova, I want a list of any kind of industrial basement or sub-level of any building that he could've gotten into while sleepwalking. It's the coldest night of the year so far... So, if he's out their barefoot in just a t-shirt, he could already be hypothermic. Let's move fast. Let's think fast. : STILINSKI: The two of you, come with me. : STILINSKI: Okay... Is there anything you need to tell me that I can't tell anyone out there? : SCOTT: Lydia knew he was missing. : STILINSKI: Can she help find him? : ISAAC: Well, she's working on it. : STILINSKI: Anything else? : SCOTT: I called Derek and Allison for help. : STILINSKI: sighing Can-can you find him by scent? : PARRISH: We got it, sir. We found the Jeep. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : STILINSKI: It's dead. He must have left the lights on. : SCOTT: Why would he come here? : STILINSKI: Let's find out. : MELISSA: Security's doing sweeps of every floor. Nothing yet. : STILINSKI: What about the basement? : MELISSA: Follow me. : DEREK: He's not here. Not anymore. : SCOTT: You mean, the whole building? : DEREK: Gone. : ISAAC: I'll go tell Stilinski. : SCOTT: And see if you can find Allison-- she's not answering her phone. : DEREK: Notice how strong the scent is up here? : DEREK: Ever hear of chemo-signals? : DEREK: Chemical signals that communicate emotion. And just our sweat can give off anger, fear, or disgust. Take a deep breath and tell me what you feel. : SCOTT: ...Stress. : DEREK: And anxiety. : SCOTT: What was he doing up here? : DEREK: I don't know... But there was definitely some kind of struggle. : SCOTT: With who? : DEREK: Himself. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : RAFAEL: Where is everyone? We get a lead on our sword-wielding maniac? : PARRISH: Nope. : PARRISH: But, we've got posters up all over town for your guy. : RAFAEL: ...Not exactly how I described him to the sketch artist... : PARRISH: Well, you're not exactly the highest priority of the night, Agent McCall. : RAFAEL: frowning What does that mean? What's the high priority? STILINSKI HOUSE : AIDEN: Didn't you draw this? : LYDIA: Put that back! : AIDEN: It's yours, right? : LYDIA: bashfully It's one of them... I guess... : AIDEN: smirking He likes you a lot, doesn't he? : LYDIA: shrugging Maybe he likes the drawing a lot? : AIDEN: "For Lydia." : LYDIA: Okay... : LYDIA: "Nothing at hospital. Derek headed to high school. Isaac going to find Allison." ...And, Scott's with the Sheriff. : AIDEN: And we're standing in a bedroom staring at the walls. : LYDIA: What did you just do? Did you touch one of the strings? : AIDEN: ...Maybe. : LYDIA: What did that sound like to you? : AIDEN: ...Like a string being pulled? : LYDIA: You didn't hear people whispering? : AIDEN: I definitely didn't hear people whispering. : LYDIA: You didn't hear that??? : AIDEN: Lydia, I'm not sure anyone hears what you hear. : LYDIA: They're whispering... Something about a house... : AIDEN: What house? : LYDIA: That one. : AIDEN: What's Eichen House? : LYDIA: It's a mental health center. It's where William Barrow, the Shrapnel Bomber, was committed. : AIDEN: Is that it? : LYDIA: That's where he is. That's where Stiles is. STILES' MINDSPACE (EICHEN HOUSE) : STILES: No, come on... : STILES: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! : STILES: Who's there? : STILES: Who are you??? : NOGITSUNE: Watagushi, na ke de wa nai... "I am not alone." : STILES: What? : NOGITSUNE: Kore wa wa re ran ogu tu na no cha... unintelligible : STILES: I don't... I don't understand... : NOGITSUNE: Not "Who are you?", Stiles... "Who are we?" : NOGITSUNE: It's getting colder, Stiles... : NOGITSUNE: Did you notice that we've stopped shivering? Do you know why that's a bad sign? : STILES: It's the body trying to conserve energy. It was my fifth grade science report-- hypothermia. : NOGITSUNE: Our speech is starting to thicken. Then, comes fatigue. Confusion. We're going to die if we don't get out of here... : STILES: Stop saying that! Stop saying "we!" : NOGITSUNE: We're just trying to keep you from freezing to death. You better get up, Stiles. : STILES: angrily HOW? There's a freaking steel-jawed trap on my leg! : NOGITSUNE: ...Is there? : NOGITSUNE: Notice something different? : NOGITSUNE: It was on your right leg before, wasn't it...? : STILES: No... : NOGITSUNE: Are you sure? : STILES: What is this? What are you doing? : NOGITSUNE: We're trying to save you, Stiles. We're trying to save your life. EICHEN HOUSE : STILINSKI: Lydia, I don't want to say, "Are you sure about this?", but... : LYDIA: No-- he's here. I swear to God he's here. : STILINSKI: I need access to all basement rooms in this facility. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : RAFAEL: Hey, is this the exact transcript of Scott and Stiles' phone call? : PARRISH: It's what he gave us-- : RAFAEL: But these words? Stiles says, "Something smells terrible. My eyes are watering." : MELISSA: Hi, I'm Melissa McCall. I was hoping to see Agent McCall. : RAFAEL: What are you doing here? : MELISSA: My shift was over. I just wanted to see if I could help. EICHEN HOUSE : LYDIA: It's here. It's right here. : LYDIA: Stiles? : SCOTT: Lydia...? : LYDIA: I don't get it. This has to be it. : STILINSKI: Then where is he, huh? Where is he? : STILINSKI: Where is he? : STILINSKI: I'm sorry... : LYDIA: I don't understand... ON THE ROAD : MELISSA: So, what are you saying? : RAFAEL: I'm saying, the real question might be... How do we know he's not still asleep? : MELISSA: You mean, he's been asleep the whole time? : RAFAEL: Well, people who sleepwalk can do crazy things. One guys goes down and cooks an entire meal, another guy is found mowing his lawn naked... : MELISSA: Why's any of that matter? : RAFAEL: Remember that townhouse apartment we lived in? There was that one night, I came home drunk-- : MELISSA: interjecting Oh, one night? : RAFAEL: Let me finish! So, I'm drunk, passed out on the bed. I get up to go to the bathroom. Then, all of a sudden, I hear you yelling, "What the hell are you doing?" : MELISSA: exasperatedly Because you were in the closet, peeing into the laundry basket! : RAFAEL: Yeah, I thought it was the bathroom. : MELISSA: Oh no, you were drunk off your ass. : RAFAEL: Yeah, but I was convinced it was the bathroom. : MELISSA: Yeah... : RAFAEL: So, how do we know Stiles isn't just convinced he's in some kind of basement, and isn't actually there? I think when he called Scott, he was still asleep... And is still asleep right now. : MELISSA: Then where is he? : RAFAEL: I got an idea about that, too. STILES' MINDSCAPE (EICHEN HOUSE) : NOGITSUNE: You don't understand, do you? It's a riddle. Do you know any riddles, Stiles? : STILES: A few... : NOGITSUNE: What gets bigger the more you take away? : STILES: A hole. : NOGITSUNE: What gets wetter the more it dries? : STILES: A towel. : NOGITSUNE: When is a door not a door? : STILES: ...When it's ajar. : NOGITSUNE: Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it? : STILES: I don't-I don't know. : NOGITSUNE: Everyone has it, but no one can lose it... : NOGITSUNE: What is it, Stiles? : STILES: I don't know... : NOGITSUNE: Everyone has it, but no one can lose it... : NOGITSUNE: Daremoga sore o motte imasuga, dare mo sore o ushinau koto wa dekimasen. : STILES: I don't know! : STILES: No! No! No! No! No, wait! Wait! WAIT! : MELISSA: Stiles! BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : STILES: Wait! No! WAIT! : MELISSA: Stiles! : STILES: Wait! : MELISSA: Stiles! You're all right! Okay? You're all right. Stiles, you're all right. ARGENT APARTMENT : ISAAC: What the hell have you been doing??? : ALLISON: Sleeping? What the hell are you doing? : ISAAC: You didn't get any calls or texts? : ALLISON: My phone's off... : ALLISON: I never turn my phone off. : ALLISON: Sleepwalking? Is he okay? : ISAAC: Yeah, they found him a few minutes ago. They're bringing him to the hospital. : ALLISON: I don't know what happened... I never turn it off. frowns and notices a voicemail on her phone before tapping it to listen. A male voice begins speaking rapidly in Japanese, causing both Allison and Isaac to frown in confusion : ISAAC: Who's that? moves closer so that he and Allison can continue to listen to the unintelligible Japanese being spoken by the mysterious man on her voicemail, with no indication of who could have possibly sent it BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : AIDEN: So, you think he was just sleepwalking, or is there something more to it? : DEREK: In this town, there's always something more. : AIDEN: What if I told you I know something more? : AIDEN: I kind of overheard-- : AIDEN: shrugging Well, I listen in on Stiles talking to Scott-- how he thinks he was the one who wrote that message in the chemistry room. The message telling Barrow to kill Kira. : DEREK: You think Stiles-- skinny, defenseless, Stiles-- is the Nogitsune, a powerful dark spirit? : AIDEN: I'm not the only one thinking it. I'm just the only one saying it. : DEREK: This thing wants to possess someone and chooses Stiles? Why wouldn't it take someone bigger? Stronger? Someone with a little more... : DEREK: ...Power? BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : STILINSKI: He's sleeping now... And he's just fine. He doesn't remember much. It's a bit like a dream to him. : STILINSKI: Thank you. : RAFAEL: It was that repellent we sprayed in the coyote den to keep other animals out. I couldn't go near it without my eyes watering. it just a good thing he mentioned it over the phone. : STILINSKI: No, it was more than that. Thank you. : RAFAEL: It was a lucky connection. : STILINSKI: exasperatedly McCall, can you shut up please and accept my sincerest gratitude? : RAFAEL: smiling Accepted. : MELISSA: All right, you two. You've got school in less than six hours. Go home. Go to sleep. : SCOTT: Okay. : LYDIA: I don't know what happened. I was so sure... : SCOTT: Yeah, I wasn't much help, either. Doesn't matter, if he's okay. : SCOTT: Lydia, do you hear something? : LYDIA: ...No. I didn't hear anything. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : KIRA: Scott, hey... : DEREK: He's a little preoccupied... But I can help you. : KIRA: anxiously Why would you want to help me? : DEREK: Because I want you to tell me everything that happened at the power station with William Barrow. : DEREK: Actually, I want you to show me. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: It was the other day... I asked him some questions... Just symptoms, and, um... : MAN: PA system Blue team to ICU, please. Blue team, ICU. : STILINSKI: Yeah, it's okay... I think, I, uh... I think I know what you're talking about. : STILINSKI: I've been writing these down for the last two weeks. I think we need to do some tests. ELECTRICAL SUBSTATION : KIRA: It was around here, I think... But everything kind of looks the same now. : KIRA: What is that? Is that a baseball bat? : DEREK: It's Stiles' bat. It's magnetized. : DEREK: Kira, I'm going to need you to tell me everything you know about foxfire. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : KEN: You're right. It's Japanese. Who left this on your phone? : ALLISON: I don't know... All of the messages are the same, and they all say "Blocked ID." : ISAAC: Can you translate it? : KEN: Mostly. The man speaking is giving instructions, actually. The first line is, "All evacuees are required to stay at least ten feet back from outside fences." : ISAAC: What does that mean? What fences? : KEN: The fences surrounding a Japanese internment camp during World War II. After Pearl Harbor, Japanese-Americans were rounded up and put in camps. This man is reading instructions to prisoners upon their arrival. : ALLISON: Well, where does something like this come from? : KEN: I have no idea... Because it's fake. It mentions the name of the internment camp as "Oak Creek." There was no internment camp named "Oak Creek" in California. : SCOTT: You okay? : LYDIA: Yeah... I'm just a little hypersensitive to loud sounds today. : SCOTT: They're doing tests on Stiles all afternoon. I was going to go over at around six o'clock to visit. You want to come with me? : LYDIA: distractedly I should probably just go home... : SCOTT: You sure you're okay? : LYDIA: Yeah... I'll text you later... BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : DR. VANDENBERG: I'm not sure I know how to pronounce this... or if it's not actually a misspelling... : STILINSKI: impatiently Just call him Stiles. : DR. VANDENBERG: Okay. Stiles, just to warn you, you're going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI. It's due to pulses of electricity going through metal coils inside the machine. Uh, if you want, we can get you earplugs or headphones... : STILES: Oh, no. No, I don't need anything. : MELISSA: Hey, we're just on the other side of that window, okay? : STILES: Okay. : STILES: You know what they're looking for, right? : STILES: It's called frontotemporal dementia. Areas of your brain start to shrink. It's what my mother had. It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers... and there's no cure. : SCOTT: Stiles, if you have it, we'll do something. : SCOTT: I'll do something. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : KIRA: I don't know if I should go in... : KIRA: You're going to tell Scott that Barrow might have used foxfire-- created by me-- to jump-start the Nogitsune's power inside Stiles. : DEREK: Yeah...? : KIRA: Basically, that I helped a dark spirit take control of his best friend. : DEREK: ...You should probably wait here. : DR. VANDENBERG: Okay, Stiles... This will take about forty-five minutes to an hour. Now, remember, try not to move-- : DR. VANDENBERG: Even a little bit. : DR. VANDENBERG: Stiles, you're going to hear that noise now. It's going to be a loud clanging-- kind of like a hammer hitting an anvil. : SCOTT: You know the stuff you were telling me about chemo-signals earlier? It reminded me of the time you were teaching me to use anger to control the shift. : DEREK: smiling I think you ended up teaching me more about that... : SCOTT: Are you teaching me again? : DEREK: Think of it as sharing a few trade secrets. : DEREK: You know, I took Cora back to South America, right? It's where she spent most of her time after the fire. But that's not the only reason I left... I needed to talk to my mother. : SCOTT: confused Your dead mother? : DEREK: nodding She told me something that changed my perspective on a lot of things. She said that my family didn't just live in Beacon Hills-- they protected it. This town needs someone to protect it. Someone like you. : SCOTT: And someone like you to teach me a few trade secrets... : DEREK: What? : SCOTT: He was trying to protect us. Stiles was protecting us-- from himself. : DEREK: What are we looking for? : SCOTT: I'm not sure... But I think Stiles wasn't just up here struggling with himself. I think he was struggling not to do something. : DR. VANDENBERG: See this? The tissue here and there? Both those spots are showing signs of atrophy. : STILINSKI: Atrophy? : DR. VANDENBERG: I'm sorry. STILES' MINDSCAPE (BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL) : NOGITSUNE: Have you figured out my riddle yet? If you answer correctly, we might consider letting them go... : STILES: Letting who go? : NOGITSUNE: Your friends... Your family... Everyone who ever meant something to you. : NOGITSUNE: We're going to destroy all of them, Stiles-- one by one. : STILES: Why? : NOGITSUNE: Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it? : STILES: I don't know. : NOGITSUNE: Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it? : STILES: I don't know. : NOGITSUNE: Everyone has it, but no one can lose it! What is it? What is it? : STILES: I DON'T KNOW!!! : STILES: ...A shadow. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: What was that? : DR. VANDENBERG: It sounded like a power surge. : STILINSKI: Where's my son? : WOMAN: PA system Dr. Bender to the mental ward, please... : NOSHIKO: You know me. : NOSHIKO: Then you remember that I won't be deterred by your choice of host... even if it's an innocent boy. : VOID STILES: Are you threatening us? : NOSHIKO: Now I'm threatening you. : VOID STILES: We're not really afraid of your little fireflies. : NOSHIKO: If the Oni can't defeat you, I know someone who will. : KIRA: Oh, my God! END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3B Category:Unfinished Transcripts